Glasses
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: gen. Niou finds Yagyuu in the locker room, upset over getting glasses and looking more like the other sibling in the family. Niou comes face to face with a pair of cold, platinum glasses.


Glasses

by Lucathia

**Summary:** gen. Niou finds Yagyuu in the locker room, upset over getting glasses and looking more like the other sibling in the family.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and am making no profit from writing this.

* * *

"Niou-san, can you please call Yagyuu-san over here?" asked the teacher.

Niou didn't glance up. One more line and he'd be done with his drawing! He ran his red crayon across the page as a grin spread over his face. It was a picture of his teacher breathing fire out of her mouth. He also gave her a staggering beehive for her hair.

"Niou-san, have you heard anything I sa-"

A dark shadow fell over his drawing.

Heat radiated from behind him.

Uh oh.

She saw!

She was going to start breathing fire again! He had to make his escape quickly.

"Yagyuu, right? I'll be right back!" Niou jumped up and ran out of the room, drawing clutched to his chest. He couldn't wait to show Yagyuu what he had drawn! Yagyuu always had that little smile whenever Niou presented one of his drawings. Niou preened under that smile. After all, few could get Yagyuu to smile the way Niou could.

He stopped in front of Yagyuu's classroom and poked his head inside.

"Ne, is Yagyuu here?" he asked. He briefly twirled his short ponytail, something that became a habit ever since his hair was long enough to pull back.

One of the girls answered him. "Yagyuu-san's still in the locker room."

"Oh yeah, your class was just playing soccer, right? Okay, I'll head over there to look then," replied Niou, bounding off before he even finished his words.

"Wait! You can't go into the locker room when Yagyuu-san's still in there!" shouted the girl, but she was too late. Niou was already gone from her view. The girl frowned as she turned towards her friend. "I don't get it. What does Yagyuu-san see in that boy? His hair is cool and all that...but he's a boy!" She shuddered as she said it.

Her friend shrugged. "But don't you think it's awfully cute?" Several other girls tutted in agreement.

Meanwhile, Niou was already outside of the locker room, debating on whether or not he should knock. What was taking Yagyuu so long to dress anyway? Everyone else was done! Mind made up, he knocked once before saying, "Yagyuu, are you the only one in there? I'm coming in!"

He pushed open the door without waiting for an answer and was rewarded the back of Yagyuu. Fully dressed.

Aw, shucks.

"Niou-kun, you could have knocked," said Yagyuu without turning around. Niou tried to peek around Yagyuu's back, but Yagyuu refused to turn around. "I could have still been dressing." The locker slammed shut.

"But I did knock! Besides, you're already fully dressed," protested Niou. "You usually don't take that long, unlike those other girls in your class."

"Still, you're not supposed to come in here. It's out of bounds for you, you know." Yagyuu's face was hidden from long, wispy hair that Niou longed to tuck behind Yagyuu's ears. But wait, there was something wrong with Yagyuu, who still wasn't turning around.

Ah, that was the problem, wasn't it? While Niou did like looking at Yagyuu's back, he liked looking at Yagyuu directly a lot better.

"Ne, Yagyuu, turn around and let me look at you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Exasperated, Niou grabbed Yagyuu's shoulders, who gave a tiny shriek of protest.

Niou came face to face with a pair of cold, platinum glasses.

"What the hell are these?"

"Language, Niou-kun. I knew you'd react like this." Yagyuu looked down, eyes obsured by the pair of glasses, a small frown marring an otherwise stoic face.

"Sorry, but still, do you need these? You weren't wearing them yesterday!"

"It's hereditary."

"But-"

"Have you seen anyone in my family without them?"

"...no."

"I was bound to get them sooner or later. I just kept putting it off...but it was gettng bad. I couldn't see the board clearly, so I was getting all the questions in class all wrong..." Yagyuu answered depressingly.

Niou frowned. He knew how much Yagyuu hated getting stuff wrong. That part must run in the family too. Yagyuus just liked being absolutely, infuriatingly right. But Yagyuu's eyes...they were so pretty. They were a startling hazel that changed colors depending on what Yagyuu wore at the time. Niou could drown in them if given the chance, but now those eyes were hidden behind glasses. But still...Yagyuu was Yagyuu and glasses or not couldn't change that fact.

Niou plucked Yagyuu's glasses off--

"Hey!"

--and perched them on top of his own nose.

"How do I look?" asked Niou, looking in Yagyuu's general direction. Everything looked so small through the glasses and oh, why was his head starting to hurt? But was that a smile gracing Yagyuu's lips?

"You look silly," replied Yagyuu. "I can't see you clearly though. Give them back to me."

Niou quickly took them off and returned them, head spinning. "Damn, those were strong. Just how nearsighted are you?"

"Very." Yagyuu, once again wearing glasses, glanced at Niou and asked seriously. "Do you think I look really nerdy now with these?"

Niou laughed. "How can you say that with a straight face like that? But the answer's no."

Yagyuu already looked nerdy without the glasses, after all.

Still, Yagyuu looked relieved. "Good, because...I'm not going to get rid of them. Even if it makes me look more like him. I can see you a lot better if I have these on."

"Ooooh."

Niou got it. Yes he did.

Though he totally forgot about why he went searching for Yagyuu in the first place.

* * *

At the end of the day, Niou found that he still had the drawing of his fire-breathing teacher in his hand. He had forgotten to show it to Yagyuu, who had gone home before him. At least Yagyuu wasn't all depressed over getting glasses anymore.

"Niou-san, your brother's here to pick you up," said the teacher with a strained smile. One Niou was already enough of a headache. She certainly didn't need two of them.

"Aniki's here? See you tomorrow, sensei!" Niou picked up his bookbag and dashed towards the door.

A much taller boy with white, silverish hair tied up in a ponytail was there waiting for him. He slouched against the wall, his white uniform half tucked in.

"Aniki!" Niou hurled into his brother, wrapping his arm around the older boy and he looked up expectantly. "How was tennis today?"

"Mm, Yagyuu and I practiced something new, but the rest is a secret. You'll have to see for yourself at the match. How about you, Masato?" asked the older boy as he flicked Masato's forehead.

The younger Niou scowled as he rubbed his forehead. "Did you know that Yagyuu got glasses? She was really upset over them, so I tried to cheer her up."

"Such a gentleman, you are," teased the older boy. "Something's wrong with this picture. Are you sure you're a Niou?"

"Yagyuu was upset! I don't like it when she's upset."

The older boy smiled a half smile. "I know. An upset Yagyuu is hard to deal with." His smile widened into a grin. "So, Hiroko-chan got glasses already? For the Yagyuus, getting glasses is just like their rite of passage, don't you think? When are you growing up, Masato?"

Masato laughed. "Not before you do, Aniki!" He looked down at the crumpled drawing in his hand. "Oh yeah! Look at what I drew today!"

He waved the drawing in front of his brother, whose grin turned mishievious.

"Masato, you know how Yagyuu looks like right? The older one?"

Masato nodded.

"Can you draw me a pic of him with his glasses shooting lasers?"

The image whirled around in Masato's mind before a grin spread over his face as well.

With the Niou siblings plotting together, they just might be able to shake the Yagyuus' calm a bit.

Just a tiny bit.

* * *

**the end**

* * *

AN: Sorry for those who were looking for D1. XD;; I couldn't resist when I saw in 20.5 that both of them had younger siblings.

In this fic, Yagyuu's younger sister is named Hiroko and Niou's younger brother is named Masato. I'm extremely uncreative with names...their names came from slightly tweaking the names of their older siblings, Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi.


End file.
